Honte ou non?
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: La question que tout le monde se pose : comment Lily et James ontils pu sortir ensemble ? Voici ma vision des choses.


**Honte ou non ?**

Résumé : La question que tout le monde se pose : comment Lily et James ont-ils pu sortir ensemble ?

H : Sirius… j'aimerais te poser une question sur mes parents.

S : Quoi ?

H : Ma mère détestait mon père… comment ont-ils pu être ensemble et se marier ?

S : Ton père, James était amoureux de ta mère mais elle le détestait, elle le trouvait trop arrogant. C'est vrai que c'était un as pour draguer n'importe quelle fille mais quand il s'agissait de Lily, oh qu'il était idiot ! A chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, c'était pour se crier après. Jusqu'en septième année.

H : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

S : C'est tes parents qui me l'ont dit, je ne fabule pas… Chaque samedi matin, James allait s'entraîner au Quidditch…

Flash back

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure. 8h00. C'était samedi et encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pu faire la grasse matinée. Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir, surement Potter qui allait s'entraîner… mais comment savait-elle ça elle ?

Peu importe, elle n'irait pas (enfin…). Puis plus un bruit. C'était à la fois stressant et reposant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la dérangeait, c'était plutôt le combat qui se déroulait en elle.

Allez le retrouver ou non ? (elle avait fait fi de sa résolution première. L : tu vas te taire oui !)

Pourquoi se posait-elle la question ? Eh bien parce que James Potter avait bien réussi son coup : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Comment ? A force de le surveiller, elle l'avait vu sous… différents visages, réduisant peu à peu sa haine et augmentant aussi son amour pour lui.

Oui, car Lily Evans avait été amoureuse de James, mais c'était en première année avant qu'il ne soit devenu ce crétin.

Elle laissa quelques minutes son combat perdurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve et se lève de son lit pour rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

En arrivant, elle ne fit aucun bruit, elle s'installa et se mit à regarder James volait.

Il se croyait tout seul et laissait donc le vrai James s'exprimait ce que Lily aimait.

Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait su dès le premier regard que James était passionné par ce sport tellement qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son balais.

A ce moment-là, pour Lily, il n'était plus Potter le crétin arrogant mais seulement James Potter. C'était mieux non ?

Doucement, elle murmura quelques mots, qu'elle croyait ne dire qu'au vent, un « Je t'aime tellement James ».

J : Je t'aime aussi Lily.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant. Il vola jusqu'à elle puis s'assit à côté de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas.

J : J'ai su que tu étais là dès que tu es arrivée. (Souriant) Je ne sais pas comment mais je l'ai toujours su. (Réfléchissant) J'allais venir, briser ce rêve dans lequel j'étais pour jouer mon charmeur mais une force m'a retenu… fais pas ces yeux-là ! Je sais pas ce que c'était ! Alors j'ai continué à voler jusqu'à…

Elle baissa la tête et rougit. Pourquoi ? Malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse le visage de James, il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec elle, aussi sincère et cette fois-ci son monologue la touchait.

Il lui releva la tête, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

J : As-tu honte de tes sentiments ?

Cette question la surprenait. Pourquoi ? En toute honnêteté, elle ne savait pas quoi y répondre.

J : Alors réfléchis y et si tu as honte alors je te laisserais tranquille.

Il se retourna en ajoutant : « Oui tu as parlé tout haut ».

Il prit son balais et repartit voler, bien que pour lui ce fut un moment très dur, il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais… mais il fallait qu'elle soit sur de ses sentiments.

Il sentit qu'elle n'était pas partie, qu'elle le regardait toujours. Il devait à tout prix s'empêcher de retourner vers elle.

Un peu plus tard, les groupies de James arrivèrent et là, Lily sut sa réponse mais elle ne la lui donnerait que plus tard, à un moment bien précis.

Un peu plus tard

James se reposait sur son lit quand Remus vint le chercher pour aller manger. Le loup-garou sut de suite que quelque chose le tourmentait mais il n'en toucha pas mot, son ami se confierait tôt ou tard. Rien ne servait de le brusquer.

Dans la salle commune, ils trouvèrent une Lily en train de lire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Remus s'étonnant que James soit resté sage devant cette belle occasion de « séduire » la rousse.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passer la porte, Lily se leva, vérifia sa tenue et les suivit un petit sourire étrange accroché aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard après que les Maraudeurs se soient assis, la préféte en chef de Poudlard arrriva, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent étonnés et incompréhensifs, surtout depuis qu'ils la voyaient s'approcher d'eux tout en les regardant ou plutôt en le regardant.

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de James, de sa propre volonté au plus grand étonnement des élèves de Poudlard.

S : Evans est devenue folle !

L : La ferme Sirius.

Elle se retourna vers tout le monde.

L (clamant haut et fort) : Je détestais James Potter…

James, Sirius et Remus notèrent l'emploi du passé, qu'était donc advenu de Lily qui déteste Potter ?

Elle avait vu l'étonnement dans les yeux de nombres d'élèves, même dans celui de l'intéressé, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se retourna vers James.

L : Mais maintenant je l'aime.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa. A cet instant, on ne pouvait pas faire plus heureux que James Potter.

Alors que les namoureux s'embrassaient sous les applaudissements de toute la salle (même des professeurs qui eux aussi n'attendaient que ça), Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, enfin ils allaient être en paix.

FIN

Enfin… en paix… c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…


End file.
